Currently, batteries in most of electronic devices are coupled to external power adapters via charging interfaces of the electronic devices to be charged.
Phenomenon of an impedance anomaly of a charging loop often occurs during charging. There are various reasons resulting in the impedance anomaly, for example, a poor contact caused by not well inserting the charging interface, and a poor contact between a battery and a connector at each terminal of the battery due to dirt at the two terminals of the battery.
In a case that the impedance anomaly of the charging loop occurs, if the charging goes on, charging components (such as a battery, a power adapter, and a terminal) will be damaged, so that there are security risks. In the related art, the impedance anomaly of the charging loop cannot be detected and processed, so that the security during charging is poor.